1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments and related accessories, and more specifically to an improved apparatus for holding and displaying sheet music or other material adjacent to a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Music stands and other devices for supporting and displaying sheet music are well known. For example, most musical bands and orchestras use traditional, floor-mounted music stands for each of their performers. Smaller, instrument-mounted devices have been developed for use with many portable instruments, such as the clip-type holders attached to the instruments carried in a marching band.
However, guitars and other hollow-bodied acoustic instruments have presented special problems in the design of an appropriate music holder. First, the holder should attach to the guitar or other instrument in a manner that does not affect the sound quality of the instrument. Next, the holder should be located so as to not interfere with the player's hand and arm movements necessary to play the guitar. Furthermore, the music holder should position and display the sheet music in an efficient and desirable location for the guitar player. Still further, the music holder should be able to accommodate sheet music or books of various weights and dimensions. In addition, the music holder must be particularly light in weight, so as not to be unduly cumbersome to the player, or affect the balance of the guitar. Finally, the music holder should be easily mountable to and removable from the guitar, so that it can be readily removed when not required, and thus not interfere with the placement of the guitar in its storage case for transportation.